Seclusion
by Shadowfang3000
Summary: "She didn't need any help, she had herself didn't she?" - The first in a trilogy of oneshots. Hanako awakens in a hospital bed with no idea why she's there, or where her parents are... Only to find out soon enough.


**Seclusion**

(A/N) A Katawa Shoujo fic? A strange move there, SF3K! D:

I have no idea where this came from, but I suddenly got a drive to make a three-part angsty drama starring everyone's favourite bacon girl, with a look into how I always felt she thought about others :/

Now, I've never written for Hanako before, and I think the last time I actually went through her story was back in March 2012, so bear with me :P

WARNING: Angst, some violent descriptions, and Doctors being creepy without realising it!

**The Burnt Child:**

"_Where's mama?"_

That was the first thing the little girl thought of when she awoke in the white room. Lined with empty beds and large glazed windows, she was alone in a bright expanse of spotless metal and fabric. She couldn't hear anything from her left ear, and for some reason her left eye was blinded. She made to move from her supine placement, begging to leave wherever this place was and find her parents, but her frail arms and legs refused to bend to her will. She sighed: That's terrific...

_But where was mama?_

She must've been still for at least an hour, staring at the dim light fixed to the wall swinging over her head when she tried again. It stung, but her small fingers managed to grip a soft hold on her face's flesh.

It was rough, no longer possessing the youthful smoothness it once had. She traced lines from her cheek to her forehead, like a woman putting on her makeup, to find the same sensation blunting against her fingertips. She went to move on to the other half of her face to find the culprit of her blindness: A bandage was plastered to her from brow to chin, shrouding a large section of her head in a veil of white. She could spend the rest of the day trying to work out why it was there, and why it itched so much.

_But where was mama?_

It was at that point that thirst began to kick in. She hadn't realised how hot the room felt until now, her numb legs flopping about to try and remove her blanket with no effect. She'd been as thirsty as this before; back when her family had went on a visit to the beach on a hot summers day. Thankfully her father was there to carry her home when she started to feel dizzy, and mother sat close by with a bottle of blackcurrant juice in grasp to keep her hydrated. She could probably make a quick recovery now...

_But where was mama?_

Her parched lips begged for something to quench her thirst, her dry tongue desperately trying to generate saliva. It must've been a pathetic sight to an onlooker: A young girl stuck on a bed with her mouth wide open and her tongue flailing for strength. No sooner had the thirst hit that she began to feel the hunger, her next foe of the day. She hadn't even had breakfast that morning, if it was still the same day she thought it was. Her parents would certainly be cross about that:_ "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"_ her father would often instruct. He was certainly one to talk, often skipping breakfast and sprinting for a train to work every dawn.

She clenched her fists into small balls of annoyance, a grimace gracing her often smiley face: She could really do with a big meal right now: Waffles and butter? Scrambled egg on toast? Crumpets and honey? Jam sandwiches? Her dry tongue trailed along her withering lips as the warm meals danced tauntingly in her mind's eye. She wasn't allowed to use the counter or the knives, so she often had to have someone else make her meals.

_But where was mama?_

There was loud loud *Crack* as a large set of double doors swung open at the other end of the room. Hanako didn't have time to catch a glimpse of who it was before she closed her eyes tightly and brought her hands to her ears: Mother had always told her during scary nights in bed that the monsters would go away if she didn't look at them.

_But where was mama?_

"I'm certain of it, Doctor Usotsuki" A woman said, her heels clopping to a beat against the well buffed floor. The person she was speaking to scoffed at her, coughing messily.

"Whatever, Ai. Anyway, who's the new one?" He croaked, his voice rough and unpleasant. The sound of papers shuffling echoed throughout the ward as Ai and the clopping paused.

"Not much about her I'm afraid: Last name Ikezawa, entire left side burned in a house fire." She said. Doctor Usotsuki whistled, a heavy weight settling down on the bed.

"Jesus, surprised she survived something like that in such a good condition. Saito had a bloke in once who was in a house fire and had his entire damn face burnt off. Poor kid..." A hand suddenly cupped Hanako's unscarred cheek, catching her by surprise. She kept her eyes shut firmly, but couldn't help but let off a soft moan from her youthful throat.

"Hate to be in your shoes..." He continued, caressing her face with surprising delicacy. The stench of tobacco mixed with disinfectant was powerful and sickening, but she bore with it and stood strong.

"Don't the guys down at B-Wing need supervising, Ai?" the Doctor asked, bringing his arm back much to Hanako's relief.

"You mean the ones working on her mother? Nah, they've been on break for the past half hour." She replied, slowly walking away. The Doctor yawned, his weight shifting on the bedside.

"What, did they suddenly learn how to operate?" He chuckled, the sound of a match being struck ringing against her ears.

"She's dead." Ai said blandly. "Shielded her from the flames, probably the only reason she lived."

"Hell, I hate it when that happens... Damn shame..." The Doctor whispered, standing up and leaving with her. "And before you tell me to put this fag out, I'm your boss so shut up." He added calmly, provoking a laugh from his colleague.

When the door finally squealed closed, and she was alone once more in the boiling hot chamber, Hanako began to go over the information she had just gathered. Focusing through her hungry, thirsty, tired mind she was surprised to find that she understood practically everything about the situation.

_But where was mama?_

That question rang in her ears throughout the rest of the day, numbing her stinging flesh, rumbling stomach and crumbling lips in a shroud of invisibility. It was only when the lights were shut off, the curtains drawn and the room filled in an impenetrable darkness that she realised the truth.

_Where was mama?_

_She was dead._

_And it was your fault, you stupid girl._

In a sudden burst of rage, she gripped at the pure white sheet of fabric that shielded her face, and tugged at it. It pulled back, the stickiness of blood and gore not willing to let go. She wanted the wound to go; it reminded her of the truth she wouldn't accept! But alas, the stabbing and throbbing pain halted her, leaving the sweat coated girl in a curled heap of agony.

Her hands snaked up her body and she wrapped herself in an embrace, shaking rapidly from the pain.

Her sobs through the night were tearless.

X

Hanako awoke flushed a deep red, her eyes crimson and her hands trembling. She couldn't remember the events that lead to her wounds, and the demise of her family, but she still knew that it was all her fault. She was content with staying in bed forever to mourn, so imagine her surprise when she made eye contact with a tall man at the end of her bed. He sported a full head of hair and a messy beard, his eyes heavily bagged and the white coat he wore barely reaching the midpoint of his thighs.

"Ah, you're awake at last miss." The man said. She recognised his voice as the Doctor's from yesterday, someone she didn't want to talk to. While she was a sociable girl before the accident, the events of the past few hours had completely destroyed her social confidence, the paranoia of her now orphan nature digging into her brain and poisoning her mind. Her shivering hands shot for the blankets, and she hid her head under the folds like a frightened cat.

"No need to worry, I'm here to help you." _Of course, that's what they're paying you to do. It's not like you actually care!: You deal with people like this all the time, we're just a nuisance!_

He took a seat at the bedside once more, a large hand grabbing the blanket and peeling it away. His smile was obviously false, as was his facade of friendliness.

"Hello there, I'm Usotsuki, the doctor around here. Now, I need to ask you a few questions to work out who you are, are you comfortable with that?" He asked, pen and paper on hand. Hanako wanted to shout at him to leave: _She just wanted to be alone; would it kill anyone to do that?_

_To be honest it already had._

She nodded shakily, the blanket still wrapped around her. Despite the warmth of the room she felt comforted by the fabric, as if it was a barrier between her and the large man both physically and mentally.

"Terrific. So then, what's your name? Can you tell me your name little girl?" He inquired, leaning forward in an attempt to be friendly. She instead reeled back, tugging the blanket closer. _Go away, leave me alone!_

"H-Han... Huh-Hanako..." She struggled to whisper, her dry throat lazily complying to her request for speech. As if noticing, the Doctor absentmindedly pulled out a bottle from a bag under the bed, most likely his, and handed it to her. Her body begged for the drink, but for some bizarre reason her mind didn't. It was almost as if she saw this offering as a challenge to her character.

"Sure you're not thirsty?" The Doctor questioned, slowly pulling the bottle back as she nodded triumphantly. _Can't you tell how much you sicken me? Go!_

"So then, Hanako: We're going down the hall for some tests, so just lay back, relax, and I'll wheel you there in a jiffy." He heaved himself off the bed and smiled. She ignored him, awkwardly looking away and feigning sleep. He sighed, taking the brakes off of the cot she lay on and rolling it out through the corridor. Every time he tried to start a conversation, Hanako said nothing, and for a just reason.

Hanako didn't want this man to help her. His face enraged her, as did the way he treated and looked at her: So what if her parents had just died? So what if she was scarred? Was she supposed to be some sort of pathetic shy creature? Was that how he saw her? PATHETIC?!

She felt more powerful than ever, and she felt nothing for the loss she had experienced. Her mourning was over, and she had moved on calmly and efficiently without some idiot holding her hand! She didn't need any help, she had herself didn't she?

And for the next ten years, the answer to that question was yes.

Though that was all she had.

X

(A/N): Ugh, that didn't turn out very well :/

Anyway, part two will concern Hanako's life with Lilly, and her real views she lay hidden behind that shy exterior! :P (Something tells me that'll be better)  
Stay tuned for part two: **Revulsion**!


End file.
